Next Generation: The Winged Pirates
by Twilight-Treasure-Hunter
Summary: Wings and dreams. Those are two things that Monkey D. Riley has. Her dream is to become Queen of the Pirates, so she sets of to find crew members. Starting with her father's old crew member's kids. Will she be able to get them to come with her though?
1. Beginning

"Someone! Someone help me! Can anybody hear me?" screamed Riley. She ran down the alley quickly, hoping she had thrown off her pursuers. She knew that they were trying to kill her, but what could she do? She was in a bad town, on a bad island at night.

The street was a very narrow street with old run-down buildings on either side. Which would mean no quick escape with her wings. Plus the people who were chasing her have guns so it's not like she could fly off and not get shot.

So here she was, running down the street screaming for help. The sad thing wasn't that Monkey D. Riley was screaming for help, the sad thing was is that even though people could hear her, they wouldn't help. I mean come on, bad town and screams in the night were something these people were used to.

Slowly the building started to become less and less frequent. Riley wasn't sure if she was happy about that fact or not. It was good because then just maybe she would be able to fly away, but also bad because if she couldn't then there would be nobody to help her. Not like they had been doing such a great job at it anyways.

She grasped the book in her hands, hoping and praying it really was what she thought it was. Oh, well, now was no time to second guess herself. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that the people chasing her were no longer there. Quickly looking around she noticed she was in an area that was wide enough to open up her wings.

With one last hard push off the ground, she opened up her off-white wings. Flapping hard twice pushed her even further from the ground as she started to fly away. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise by her ear. They were shooting at her! Riley glanced down and saw the people that had been chasing her were back and this time they truly were going to kill her.

Flapping her wings even harder and faster she clutched the notebook in her hand tighter hoping for the best. Apparently they weren't very good at shooting because the only part of her that was hit was her cheek. It left a long cut from her ear to her nose on her right side.

Riley gasped but didn't let go or give up. She swung her wings up and down, flying off from the horrible people that had promised to 'help' her.

* * *

Riley landed outside of a town with a reputation of having the greatest swordsman as their dojo sensei. (Sorry if that sounds stupid because I couldn't think of what to call him.)

She swiftly folded her wings up against her, hiding them underneath her skin (1), and smoothed down her hair. Her black hair was currently crazy and sticking out at odd angles. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Unfortunately for her, since she has been cutting her own hair for almost six years, not all of it was able to be pulled up. Her front bangs fell in front of her face, with some on the side doing the same.

Riley quickly shoved off the thought of hair. After all she never said she was a beauty queen.

* * *

Virgil was training until he felt some one else's presence. At first he figured it was one of the kids from the village hoping to train with his dad.

When he turned around it was a kid. But not one from the village like he had thought. In fact it was a girl. A girl with out swords. Virgil shrugged his shoulders and sheathed his swords. Dang girl, interrupting his training.

He gave her a once over and decided she couldn't even be more than ten or eleven. She had an odd hair cut- although he couldn't really say anything seeing as how he had bright green hair- and was wearing a red tank-top with slits in the sides. She wore light blue jeans and they hung low on her hips. She obviously didn't care how she looked. Her clothes hung loosely on her, as if she hadn't been eating too well.

Clutched in her hands was an old and worn book. Virgil finally was tired of her standing there and looking around for someone to help her, like a lost puppy.

"This ain't a homeless shelter, it's a dojo. So if ya ain't here to train then leave." he said curtly. He knew he was probably being too tough on the kid, but she had interrupted his training.

The girl jumped and spun around on her heels. She looked at Virgil a moment and then opened the book. She flipped through a few pages before snapping the book closed again and stared, grinning at him.

"Ya stupid or something? Go away!" he shouted. This just seems to make the girl smile even more.

Just when she opened her mouth to say something Virgil's dad stepped outside. "What's all the noise about?" he asked. He stopped when he saw Riley. "And who is she?"

Riley looked him over and then said, "Hi! I'm Riley!" She took a few steps forward to shake his hand but then stopped. She felt a pain coming from her leg. She stumbled forward and fainted right there.

* * *

Okay one minute the girl is smiling like an idiot and the next she's fainted. Virgil's dad reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. He moved her slightly so he could see her leg. There was a long mark from where a bullet had grazed her leg. There was still blood coming out of it. Not enough to be life threatening but defiantly enough to make someone as small as her, faint.

Virgil ran over to his dad to help him. His dad handed Riley to him as he went to go find the village's doctor. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was small, that's for sure. While she was small she still had quite a bit of muscle on her.

"Zoro, I don't see why you had to drag me away from-" the doctor stopped when she saw Riley. "Oh my." she said.

"Please tell me you didn't do that to her Virgil." she said, knowing that Virgil could be a bit over competitive. Virgil looked up at Kyra. "Oh, yes! 'Cause I just love picking on little girls! Geeze what kind of person do you think I am?"

"The over competitive type." Kyra said. She leaned down and checked out Riley's leg. "Was the girl walking when she came in here, or did you find her and carry her here?"

"She walked in all by herself thank you very much!" Virgil said still mad that Kyra thought he would pick on a girl literally a foot shorter than him.

"Okay, calm down. Now who is she?" she asked.

"Uh, I really don't know. She was looking in this book and grinning like an idiot." Virgil said, leaning over to grab the book. He opened up the book and skimmed through pages until one caught his eye. It was his dad standing with some black-haired boy. They looked about late teenagers and seems to be having fun.

"Dad? Who's this?" Virgil asked.

Zoro turned slightly to see he picture. "Where did you get that?" Zoro asked. Virgil slide the picture back into it's slot in the book. "It was in here. She brought it." he pointed an accusing finger to the unconscious girl.

Zoro took the book away from him and looked through it. There were so many pictures of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin. Zoro glanced at the girl on the ground. She seemed vaguely familiar.

"She's lost some blood, but I think what made her faint is that she seems starved. I think she is just exhausted and hungry. Let her rest and she should be fine."

"Wait! Let her rest? As in stay here?" Virgil asked. Zoro spared him a look. Normally he wouldn't let someone stay here, but he had questions for her. Starting with where did she get these pictures?

* * *

"_Stupid girl." _Virgil thought. He was currently carrying her on his back to bring her into a guest room. Kyra had stitched up her leg and then gave them a few medicines for when she woke up. Walking into the room he gently laid her down on the bed.

"Why the heck do you have slits on your shirt? Did ya lose a bet with a weed-whacker?"

"Did you lose a bet with some hair dye?" Virgil snapped his head up to her face when she spoke.

She was smiling as she sat up and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Cheap shot." he whispered.

"So was your's."

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Are you Virgil." she asked. "I believe I asked you a question first." He said. Riley swung her legs over the bed and looked at her stitches. "You did. But if you're asking me questions can't I ask you some?"

"When you're staying here with us, no." Virgil said proudly, like he had just delivered the final blow to an enemy.

"Fine then. I won't stay here." she said and stood up. "Wow, I didn't even feel that. It thought they only hit my face." she said to herself.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere! My dad and I have some questions for you." Virgil shouted as she walked past her, towards the door.

"And I have questions for you! But you don't seem to want to answer them."

Just as she was about to walk out the door Zoro stepped in front of her.

Riley let out an 'eep!' as she staggered backwards into the room.

"Calm down." he said as she stepped back into Virgil.

"Yeah, I don't bite. As long as you answer my question." Virgil teased.

"I'm not afraid of you." she stated as she spun around on her heels of her boots to face him. "Him a little bit. You? Not so much."

Virgil went to say something but Zoro cut him off. "Why don't we go get something to eat? I have some questions for you."

While she followed along behind Zoro she whispered just barely loud enough for him to hear. "What's with these people and questions?"

* * *

"So what's your name?" Virgil asked after they were sitting around a small table outside. Riley wasn't really listening she was more or less completely ignoring him. She was watching some kids from the village practicing, admiring the shiny blades they were training with.

After a while Virgil was about to repeat himself before she replied, "Monkey D. Riley."

Zoro nodded. "I thought so. I haven't seen you since you were this tall." he said and held his hands a little less then two feet from the ground. "Looks like she hasn't grown much then." Virgil muttered.

Riley shot him a look that said 'don't push it.' "Anyways. What are you doing here? Last thing I heard was you and Luffy were out at sea." Zoro said in a way that told them not to fight.

Riley turned her back to them so that she was fully facing the kids. "We were. I got….uh, separated." she said uncertainly.

Zoro nodded before saying, "So basically you got lost?"

"Hey at least I have a better sense of direction than you! From what my dad's said it sounds like you could get lost going in a straight line." she said turning around smiling. Zoro made a growl noise before shoving her plate towards her.

"You better eat. Kyra said that you need all the food you can get."

Riley looked at the food, before quickly eating everything on her plate. "Dang girl. You eat more than me." Virgil whistled.

Riley shrugged and brushed her hair out of her face. "I have a fast metabolism so I eat a lot. And often."

Zoro laughed. "You're just like your dad. All you need is a straw hat and you could be his younger sister."

Riley shook her head. "Hehe, I can't really wear hats often." She once again looked away uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it just might mess of your awful hairdo." Virgil mocked her messed up hair. Riley ran her fingers through her hair, which had fallen out of her ponytail by now. She wrapped her red ribbon around her wrist and flexed her shoulders almost like it was an reflex.

Virgil was staring at the slits in her shirt. He was trying to figure out why they were there, and how come they were so precise. They were thin slits not even an inch wide . Like they were put there on purpose.

'_Probably just my imagination.' _he thought.

"Uh, do you want another shirt? I mean since your's has cuts in it." Virgil asked doubtfully.

Riley rolled her eyes. She seemed to tense as he pointed to her shirt. "Uh, no. They are there for a reason you know." she said nervously but also simply at the same time. She played with the edge of the slit almost like it comforted her. Virgil looked at her confused. "Okay I know that when your out at sea it gets hot but-" Riley cut him off.

"That's not why you idiot." she growled. _Seriously! This guy is such a baka._ Riley thought. Zoro meanwhile was sitting back quietly. He couldn't quite remember why Riley always had cuts in her shirt but it had always been fine with Luffy so it was fine with him.

"Then why?" Virgil asked aggravated that Riley had spoken to him like that. He was used to getting more respect because the village kids looked up to him.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you -well show you- that these are for," she said sticking her fingers into the slit and opening it up slightly, "if you join my pirate crew."

Virgil laughed. "Join your pirate crew?" he laughed again. Riley scrunched up her face into a pout, obviously not amused. "Why would that be so funny?" she demanded.

After what felt like forever to Riley he manage to calm himself into at least the occasional snicker. "It's so funny because I'm a pirate hunter. I just got back like, last week." Virgil said.

"So? What's your point?" Riley asked. His dad had become a pirate why couldn't he? Vigil gawked at her. "Well asking a pirate hunter to join your crew is like asking a Marine to help out a pirate. It could happen but not very likely." Was she really that dumb?

"But your dad was a pirate hunter too, and he become a pirate. See!" she said as she pulled out her book. Flipping through pages she stopped on one that showed Zoro sleeping on the deck of the Going Merry and Luffy trying to wake him up.

"Stupid Nami. Taking pictures of people while they are trying to sleep." Zoro mumbled. Virgil turned around and looked at his dad. "This is stupid! This is what we get for helping her? A deal?" he said frustrated.

_If she's bugging him his much and they just met then she is defiantly Luffy's daughter. _Zoro thought. He glanced over at Riley who was smirking and running her fingers along the edge again. _Now she's acting like her mom. _

Zoro leaned back and folded his arms cross his chest. "She won't tell you unless you go, you know that right? Besides, I think you should."

Virgil's mouth dropped open. Riley stood up and danced around, completely forgetting about her leg. She only winced slightly at the pain though. She had her first crew member!

"No, no, no! Stop dancing around!" He shouted at her. "I haven't even agreed to go with you!"

Riley downright ignored him and started to sing, "I got a crew mate! I got a crew mate!" She was pumping her fists in the air and spinning around as she shouted.

Virgil looked down at himself. "I see me. I hear me. I feel me," he said going through the motions of what he could do, "but it's like you can't." He told Riley.

Riley leaned over and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "This is a pretty blue. It's like the ocean…. Or the sky." she said. Then she looked up at the sky. Birds were flying over head and she wished she could just run out there and take off. She would do flips in the air, shoot up into the clouds, cartwheels. Anything to let people know how happy she was.

"I still haven't agreed yet." Virgil said firmly, letting her know he wasn't about to go with out giving his own two cents. "To begin with, I just met you. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Your dad does."

"Okay. Fair enough. Do you have any other crew members?"

"Nope. You the first. Congrats."

This girl was really starting to get on his nerves. "Next question. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen soon to be fourteen." Zoro perked up at this information.

"Why are you starting out so young?" he asked. Hadn't Luffy started when he was seventeen?

"Well, I got separated from my dad when I was seven. I remember my mom telling my that she became a pirate at age ten, but my dad became one at seventeen. So I kind of went with a number in between. Now I have a question for you," she said pointing to Virgil. " How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." he stated.

"Cool, so are you ready?" Riley asked.

"Ready for what?" Virgil asked.

"To make your decision."

* * *

Hello guys! This story was inspired by my one of my best friends, Sienna. She has written _Luffy's Daughter _(which she doesn't think she will continue, not enough inspiration) and _X Doesn't Always Mark the Spot_ (the new chapter should come up soon even though she has a broken wrist right now.)

1. If you're wondering how it's under her skin, think gills. You know how gills flip open and close when a fish breathes? Well when she opens up her wings they fold out of there. When she folds them up she can either lay them up against her or they can go in there. So basically her insides are slightly rearranged. Don't worry if you're confused. Even my sister is…. And she's is suuuupa smart. Lol.

So I hope you people will review for me! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story!

Bye!


	2. Flying

Virgil sat there looking at Riley. She wanted him to choose right now? He just met her. Then again his dad had just met her dad when he joined his pirate crew. But that had been a life or death situation. This wasn't, as far as Virgil could see.

Riley shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with him staring at her. I mean she hadn't even showed the boy her wings. Imagine when she does.

"Virgil," Zoro started. " You want to be the best swordsman in the world right?"

"Yeah, I do." he nodded.

"Well that means that some day you're going to have to beat me."

Virgil thought about this for a moment. He knew he would have to face his dad some day, but just hearing his dad say that he would have to sent a chill down his spine. Virgil knew that at this rate he would ever be able to defeat him. He's only ever beat the adults in the village, but that's not saying much.

"I know." he whispered, not completely trusting his voice.

"Then if you're going to beat me, you're going to need more opponents. Better opponents." he said pointedly. "Once again, I know." he said.

"Well the only way that's going to happen is if you go with her. She's aiming to the top, and so are you. So do you want to go with her?" he asked.

_Is he really asking me? He has the look of I-know-what-you're-going-to-do-before-you-do-it. So he probably knows what I will choose. Yet I don't know what to choose. I know that I should go with Riley because she is aiming to the top just like my dad said. But what if she's not the right person t be on top? What if __**I'm**__ not the right person to be on top? She's only thirteen so could she really be a good pirate? But I think I want to go with her. So……_

"Fine. I'll go with you. I'll join your crew. But if you ever get in the way of my dream so help me I will…." Virgil left the sentence hanging, knowing that he had gotten his point across.

"I couldn't stand in the way of my crew mates dreams. A captain that does that doesn't deserve the title of Queen or King of the Pirates." Riley said as she stood up. "You want to know 'bout my shirt right?" Riley asked warily.

After getting a nod from the both them she said, "Why don't we go around back? So nobody will see."

* * *

Virgil could barely keep a smile off his face. He was going to get to find out about what was up with her shirt, and he was going to go out to sea. Not that he hadn't before when while he was bounty hunting, but now he had more of a purpose.

Riley let go of Virgil's hand she had been leading him with, and continued walking. When Riley's hand let go of his he took at as a sign to stop and stood beside Zoro.

Riley walked a few feet more and stopped. She turned slightly so that she was looking at Zoro and Virgil over her shoulder. Suddenly her shoulders twitched and wings burst out. They unraveled so flawlessly that they didn't even touch her shirt. The slits had been the perfect size.

Virgil let out a cry and fell to the ground. Zoro's eyes widened and backed up a bit. Riley seemed amused by their reactions and fluttered them up and down. "W-what the heck is that!?" Virgil shouted pointing at her wings.

"Wings." she said as she twitched her wings down so they weren't covering her face. Slowly as if making sure she wouldn't tip over, she faced them and flapped her wings down twice. Gently she started to lift up off the ground and hover slightly above the ground.

"Yeah, I can see what they are," Virgil said taken aback, "But why- but how-" Virgil's rambling was cut short by Zoro. "Didn't your mother have a devil fruit that was some type of bird?"

Virgil looked from Zoro to Riley and then back. "Devil Fruits do _that_ to people?!"

Riley laughed. "Not always. Just if you're lucky." Virgil watched her wings move as she laughed. "You call have giant wings growing out of your back lucky? Dad, did her dad act like this too?" he asked turning to Zoro.

Zoro laughed now. "Yeah, actually I think Riley's more normal than Luffy." Which probably isn't true. Zoro thought.

Virgil was still surprised, but he was at least standing up now.

"So your not going to quit just because I'm like a Harpy or a Siren are you?" Riley asked walking over and offered her hand to help him up.

"No way I'm I quitting just cause you're weird." Virgil said. Then quieter he asked, "You said her mom had a Devil Fruit right? And I know her dad had one too. So did you get both powers?"

Riley tilted her head to the side before saying, "Yeah, but they don't work as well as my wings. When I was little I didn't use them much. Didn't train with them."

"But you can use them?" Zoro asked. Riley bobbed her head up and down before throwing her arms back. They stretched three feet further than normal people's arms should stretch before snapping back to her. "See? They don't work too well. So I mainly just fly."

"Well do you have a ship yet?" Virgil asked. Riley made a snot noise. "Unfortunately no. Like I said I mainly just fly."

"Some pirate you are. Pirates spend time on the ocean not in the air!" Virgil shouted. "Well excuse me! I only just became a pirate yesterday I'll have you know!" Riley said angrily. Riley sighed before backing up. "Besides I know where we can get a ship. It's only a few islands away. Which means less then eight hours flying."

"Oh yes! Because everyone has wings to fly with!" Virgil said sarcastically.

"Do you have everything you need?" Riley asked completely ignoring his sarcasm. Virgil looked down at himself. Her was wearing his normal black pants and his blue shirt. He had his swords tied to his waist as usual. What else would he need?

"Nope I'm ready." he said gripping his swords for reassurance. "But how are we going to get there?"

"Like this." Riley said before running over and wrapping her arms around Virgil. "Bye, Zoro. I'm glad you let him come." she said before her wings cut through the air and propelled them upwards. Virgil let out a yelp as she brought them even further away from the ground.

"Bye, Dad! See ya when I come to beat ya!" Virgil shouted before they disappeared into the already darkening sky.

"Bye, Virgil." Zoro said before turning walking around to the front of the dojo. The boys and girls there had stopped and were staring at the spot where they had disappeared with wide eyes. Zoro laughed at their expressions before turning his back to them.

"What have you let your daughter do, Luffy?" he asked while he laughed.

* * *

"Why don't you just admit that we're lost?" Virgil asked as Riley caught another up draft. "Why don't I just drop you?" She countered. "At least then my arms wouldn't be cramping."

"Well whose bright idea was it to fly all the way to an island that they've only been to a few times?" Virgil said.

"That's it! I'm dropping you!" Riley said before releasing her death grip on him. Virgil fell, screaming his head off all the while. "One, two, three." Riley counted before snapping her wings close to herself and dropping after him. Within five seconds Riley had even passed him. She stuck out her arms and caught him before he fell past her.

"I told you I would drop you." Riley said while snapping her wings back open and flying up back up. Riley looked at Virgil while laughing. His hair was ticking out at odd angles and his eyes were watering from the air passing by.

"Hahahahaha! You look so goofy." Riley laughed. "But meanwhile my arms aren't quite as cramped anymore."

"And another meanwhile is that I'm now snacking on bugs." Virgil said before spiting. "Well ain't that nice?" Riley asked. "Someone down there is probably lounging around on a deck of a ship and then out of nowhere they get spit on."

Virgil laughed at this thought and then spit again. "You keep doing that you're doing down again." She said. Virgil instantly quit spitting.

"So where are we going anyway?"

"A place called Syrup Village. It's the closest one to here." Riley replied swooping down to avoid some birds. "Closest what to here?" he asked watching the birds.

"The closest crew mate of course."

"You mean people know we're coming?"

"Most likely not at all. But I know that they had been part of my dad's old crew and I know their kids. Well I know they exist. See look inside that book." Riley gestured to the book that she had tied to herself with her ribbon.

After struggling to get it where Riley wouldn't drop him, he opened in up. Inside of course were pictures of The Straw Hats, but there were also pictures of kids. None of them could be older than ten. "My dad's old crew sent him pictures of their kids, as my dad did to them too. But they -you too- are older by now. I've had that book ever since I got separated."

Virgil nodded and noticed some pictures of him, too. "Seems stalkerish."

"We should get there soon. Unless you want to take another nose dive to the sea. Or ground. Which ever we happen to be over when I drop you." Riley said.

"I'm good." he said.

Not even thirty more minutes they were swooping down towards an island. The shores of it were steep cliffs and then forest. "Stick your feet out and run when we hit the ground." Riley said. Virgil did as he was told and they came to a stop about twenty feet later.

Riley swiftly snapped her wings close to her body and ran her fingers through her hair.

Virgil looked at her and cracked up laughing. "Now I know why you laughed at me earlier. You look like a troll!" he said through his laughter, pointing at her crazy hair. "Oh shut up!" Riley said shoving him.

"So who is next on your target list?" Virgil asked. "I can't tell who's who in here."

"This is them," Riley said pointing to a picture. There was a little boy and a little girl who looked to be somewhere around seven. The girl had light blue eyes and pale blonde hair. Not to mention pale skin. The boy, who looked older than the girl, had dark black hair and green eyes and tan skin.

"They're brother and sister. This is Dakota," she said indicating the boy, "and this is Megan. He's older than her by- I- think two years. I think me and Megan are the same age though."

"So where will we find them?" he asked.

"Probably somewhere in that mansion." Riley said giving a look to a different picture in the book.

"They live in a mansion?"

"Yeah, their mom Kaya inherited a fortune when her parents died." Riley explained.

"Man that would be cool but suck at the same time." Virgil muttered.

"Yeah I know." Riley muttered too.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Virgil tensed and reached for his swords. " Riley, let's get out of this forest and into the village before something happens."

Riley gave him a weird look but stood up nonetheless. "Fine as long as we can grab some breakfast." she murmured. "It's already morning?" Virgil asked. "Yeah. It took a little more than eight hours to get here because I've never carried someone as heavy as you."

Virgil looked at her and then whispered to himself, "Did she just call me fat?"

* * *

"Here's the mansion." Riley said waving her hands towards it like it needed to be pointed out. Virgil only gave her a 'duh' look. Riley turned back to the mansion and opened up her wings again.

"What exactly are you planning to do, Riley? Riley! Riley wait! This is breaking and entering! You know like trespassing?!" Virgil shouted as she flew over the fence. He glanced around for the guards he had seen, before crawling over it after her.

* * *

"Dakota, Megan, where do you think you're going?" Merry asked as they tried to sneak out. "It's not even breakfast yet."

Dakota whipped around and looked at Merry. "What are you doing up? You're making it hard for us to sneak out."

Merry shook his head at them. "You two have to stay indoors for right now, I'm afraid." he said.

Megan's jaw dropped. "What do you mean? We were gonna go down to the beach!" she exclaimed. Dakota motioned for her to be quite or she would wake up their parents.

"I'm sorry but it seems that someone has broken in. The guards are currently looking for them as we speak." Merry told them before ushering them away from the door.

"Now why don't the two of you go upstairs and I'll wake up the chef to make some breakfast."

"Oh, joy." they both muttered.

* * *

_Well that's the newest chapter in my story. I couldn't decide where to end the chapter so I just stopped here. _

_Oh and a special shout out to: WhimsicalHeart. They have read both my stories and reviewed them. For that you get a cookie. *hands cookie to WhimsicalHeart* I hope you all have a great day/night. (It's around four in the morning here.)_

"_Well, Love your friends, read and review."- practically my motto. _

_Review please! _


	3. Meeting

"If I don't make it through this, I just want you to know that I hate you." Virgil muttered as they walked down a hallway.

Riley completely ignored his comment as she smelled some flowers sitting on a desk. "Ew, gross. They look really pretty but smell horrible. And what's with the walls? They're all pale. I mean I'd want color in a house this big." Riley said rambling about different things about the house.

"I mean seriously. This wall color is u-g-l-y."

"Isn't it the same as your wings?" Virgil asked.

Riley stopped walking for a second before opening up her wings enough so she could see them. She suddenly made a pouting face and snapped them closed. "Wouldn't it be cool if they were red? Or made purple."

"Your wings or the walls?"

"Both." she said simply.

"The walls maybe, your wings no." Riley gave him shot him a look, which he ignored. "You're enough of a freak as is."

"Well hardy, har, har. Aren't we the little comedian." she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Virgil paid no attention to her as he kept walking down the hall. "Where are the guards? There were some outside shouldn't there be some in here?"

"Who cares. Let's just find Usopp so we can find Dakota and Megan." Riley said before looking down a different hallway. "All clear."

Down the hallway there was a swinging door with a tiny window. Riley continued to walk forward while Virgil tried to stop her. "Stop Riley. That looks like a kitchen."

"I know. And I'm hungry. Do you know how hard it is to fly for that long with no stops, without food? I suppose you don't!" she said wriggling her wrist out of his grip. "But it's morning. That means someone's bound to be cooking breakfast." He said before grabbing her wrist again.

"All the more reason to go in there and get some food. It don't taste good unless it's been cooked." Riley said squirming away from him. She ran down the hall until she reached the door. Right before she opened it Virgil tackled her.

"You! Are! Going! To! Get! Us! Caught!" he said holding her down. "Then why are you the one screaming!?" Riley shouted back fighting against him.

"You're screaming louder than me!" Virgil screamed back. "Well guess what! You're screaming louder than me about screaming louder than-" Riley was cut off by the door swinging open. A man stepped out holding a kitchen knife. "I heard that some one had broken in. Who would have thought it would be street rats." he said.

Riley pushed Virgil off her and stood up, " Hey! We're not street rats! We're pirates."

Virgil looked at her and back at the man. "No we're not pirates. We're dead." he said before the man jumped them.

* * *

Usopp sat in his room when he hear a girl shout, "Let me go! I just wanna speak with Usopp!"

He could tell it was a young girl, but it wasn't Megan. He opened up his door and right when he did he saw a preteen looking girl being dragged down the hall and a boy following with his arms crossed.

"You wouldn't be so high and mighty if I had only gotten some food! I'm just too weak from hunger to fight you right now. And Virgil's not helping anything!" The girl shouted at the guard who had a hold of her.

"Well, we did break in. So I see no reason to fight him." Virgil said as he walked along behind them.

"Don't side with them! All I want to do is get some food, crew mates, and talk to Usopp. But nooooo! These big dumb idiots don't seem to get that." Riley scowled. The guard that was carrying her sat her down and he held his shoulder. "Ow! You little punk! You bit my shoulder!" he shouted.

Riley turned around and saw Usopp standing there. "Usopp! Finally! These dumb butts wouldn't let me talk to you." she said walking over to him.

Usopp frowned. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Riley gave Usopp a hurt look. "Some friend you are. You can't even tell who your best friend's daughter is." Usopp looked at her for a second before his face lit up with recognition. "Riley!? You are so big now!"

"Really? Wow, you must have been really short if he thinks this is big." Virgil said walking over. Usopp looked from Riley to Virgil then back again. "I'm guessing you're Zoro's son?"

"You would be guessing right." he said before sticking his hand out. Riley completely ignored this and jumped up and hugged Usopp. "I haven't seen you since you were somewhere around the age five." Usopp said, pulling the clinging Riley off of him.

"So what are you two doing here? Especially this early. And why break in? Why not use the front door?" Usopp questioned them as he waved the guard away. The guard gave Virgil and Riley a warning glare before walking away.

"We formed a pirate crew. We just got here. And this way is more fun." Riley answered. "We're looking for people to join our pirate crew." Riley said. Virgil cleared his throat as if reminding Riley of something. "Oh yeah, and we need a ship."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of her having to carry me." Virgil added. Usopp merely gave him a weird look before turning back to Riley who was talking again. "So where's Megan and Dakota?"

"Someone talking about me?" Megan said from behind. Riley spun around and came face to face with Megan.

"Hey Riles. I thought you were dead." she said. Usopp snorted and then muttered "I said missing not dead. Missing."

"No I was only missing. The dead part was only wishful thinking on your part." Riley joked.

Virgil watched the two of them interact before he decided to say anything. "So, I take it you two know each other?" he asked.

Megan turned around and looked at Virgil like it was the first time she even noticed him there. "Yeah, we used to hang out on her dad's ship sometimes when we were little. Before she went AWOL." Megan said.

"Okay, I hear they caught the people trying to break in, so can we go outside now?" a voice asked from another room. With out warning a door down the hall opened up and a boy who looked about fifteen came running out.

He looked back and forth from Virgil and Riley before saying, "Okay, I think the cutest robber just broke into our house." Dakota finished. Usopp lightly hit him on the back of his head. "Do you know who that is?"

"A girl who needs a new shirt." Megan asked, giggling. "Oh, yes let's just all team up on poor Riley." Riley said mockingly. "I like that plan." Virgil said before getting his foot stomped on.

"I don't believe anyone asked you." Riley said through clenched teeth. "Wait, Riley?" Dakota asked. "Like as in Monkey D. Riley?"

Riley, Megan, and Virgil nodded. Dakota spit several different times and stuck his hands in his mouth, wiping his tongue with his hands. "I can't believe I just called my old best friend cute."

"So what now I'm ugly?" Riley asked stepping up to Dakota. He instantly stopped wiping his tongue and backed up. "N-n-no." he stuttered.

"Good." she said.

Megan walked over in between the two of them and stuck her arms out so that they backed off. "So what are you doing here Riley?" she asked.

"I'm here looking for you guys and a ship."

"Pretty vague there Riley." Dakota said.

"Okay then, I'm looking for you guys to become part of pirate crew and we need a ship." she said. Megan and Dakota looked from Riley to Usopp. Usopp looked at Riley and then to Megan and Dakota.

"People don't just stop by to say hi anymore do they?" Virgil asked jokingly.

* * *

"Thanks Merry." Riley said as he put breakfast in front of her. They were all seated around a table with Usopp and Kaya on each end. Riley and Virgil sat on one side and Megan and Dakota on the other. Toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and even more was laid out on the table in front of them.

Riley stared at the food in shock. "So much food." Riley breathed. She hadn't seen a meal this big in a long time. "Yes, there is a lot of food. We made this breakfast in celebration of you two coming to visit." Merry bowed to Riley and Virgil and then continued. "Sorry of it's not our best. We had such a short warning time that you were here."

Dakota loaded his plate up with food and started to dig in. Riley followed his example, just a bit slower. "Man! This stuff is awesome!" she said in between bites.

Kaya smiled sweetly as she watched Riley eat. "So you're Luffy's daughter. I've always wanted to meet you. Every time you have visited we seem to somehow miss each other." she said. Riley looked up from the food at her and swallowed. "Thanks." she said before eating again.

"Wow, Riley you're just as hungry as ever." Megan laughed. Riley tried to give her a glared, but with a mouth full of food it wasn't very intimidating.

"You're eating a lot too." she countered. Megan stuck her tongue out at Riley, which made Riley stick her tongue out at Megan. This went on till Virgil mention Riley's face might freeze like that.

After they finished eating breakfast Riley and Megan went outside to climb trees. More appropriate words would be that they went outside so Megan could climb and Riley fly. Dakota and Virgil were sitting on the stairs of the mansion lounging around. Usopp and Kaya were standing in the doorway watching them.

"So Virgil how long have you two known each other?" Kaya asked him, meaning Riley. Virgil snorted and rolled over like he was going to sleep there. "Less than two days. We flew here after she had fainted at our dojo."

Usopp and Dakota looked like they were going to ask why she fainted but shook their heads. This was Riley after all.

"You're gonna make us fall!"

"I will not!"

"You wanna bet?"

They looked up at Riley and Megan arguing with Megan holding onto Riley's ankles a little bit about the branch she had been standing on.

"Fine but if you fall don't blame me for getting that pretty pink shirt dirty." Riley said shaking her legs slightly. Megan just pulled herself up more tightly around her legs. Riley faltered and started to go down slightly. "You can't hang onto my legs! I won't be balanced right and we'll fall!" Riley shouted right before her wings snapped shut and they fell.

Dakota was laughing so hard he almost rolled down the stairs. "Klutz! Riley you are officially the biggest Klutz I have ever met!"

Virgil was cracking up laughing even worse than him. "It's called Karma! Live with it!" he shouted over to them. That will teacher her to drop him out of the sky.

Riley and Megan sat up from the debris of leaves. "We're okay." they shouted together. Megan stood up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of her black pants. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop moving!" Riley yelped. Megan looked over at her. "What do you want?" she asked

"Two things. One, you're standing on my wing! And two my hair is caught on your pocket zipper!" Riley said trying to grab her hair and pull it out.

Virgil rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Dakota. "Were they always this way?"

Dakota smiled and looked at him. "You have no idea."

* * *

_Okay this isn't where I wanted to end the chapter but I needed to post it and I thought it was good enough._

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

_Von Remington_

_WhimsicalHeart_

_SakuraDagger15_

_You all get cookies! Yay! Cookies! Take your pick *Throws the cookies they have selected*. I Hope you have enjoyed This chapter and will review!_

_Please read and review!_


	4. Joining

"So do you want to come?" Riley asked Dakota as they walked through the village. Megan and Virgil were a little ways a head of them talking too. He was probably asking if she wanted to come with them. "Well I really do, but I won't go unless Megan goes." Dakota said. Riley nodded knowing how close the two of the siblings were.

"So if Megan says yes and you guys come, we'll need a ship." Riley said deep in thought. Dakota looked over at her and laughed. "Don't crush your brain, you hardly ever use it."

Riley punched him in the arm and sped up walking. Dakota ran beside her trying to keep up. Riley quickened again and tied her hair back with her red ribbon. They continued to do this until they passed Virgil and Megan and then Riley expanded her wings. She ran a few more feet before taking off.

"She has her own way of winning doesn't she?" Megan shouted. Her brother turned around towards her and nodded. Virgil had to agree, she didn't exactly play by anyone else's rules.

Riley soared up into the sky and glided on the air. She watched as the tiny village went by beneath her in wonder. She got crazy looks and little kids pointing up at her wildly. As she came closer to the ground she could hear a little boy shouting for his mother to look in the sky to see the flying girl. His mother didn't even bother to look up, but told him to stop eating so much sugar and brought him back inside.

She leaned towards the left, intending to head back to Virgil and the others, but decided against it. She felt as if someone was watching her up in the air, but it wasn't in wonderment like everyone else below. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _She thought.

She flew several times over the village, watching out for anyone who looked suspicious. Only when Riley was fairly sure that no one was following her she flew back to the others. They were currently sitting on a hill that overlooked the ocean.

Riley flew down and managed to stop a few feet in front of them. "So how does the island look?" Megan asked flicking at a bug on her arm. Riley untied her hair and wrapped the ribbon around her wrist while saying, "It was fine. Weird, but fine."

"If any one's weird here, it's you Riley." Dakota said plopping down in the grass next to Virgil and Megan. Riley followed his example and lay down next to them. The wind blew and tickled Riley's wings as she had them sprawled out in the grass. Butterflies and dragonflies buzzed all around them, probably not very happy that they were laying so close to their flowers.

After sitting still for what felt like forever to Riley she rolled over and kicked at Megan's feet. "What do you want Riley?" she asked annoyed.

"How can you stand it? I mean sitting still for so long. It's so boring!" she said rolling over all the way so that way she was on her stomach and all of her wings were getting some sun. Megan grunted and rolled over too. "Well sorry this isn't as exciting as your high flying adventures." she said sarcastically.

Riley flexed her wings up and down slightly so that the wind from them moved Dakota's hair. Dakota merely swatted his dark hair from his face. She continued to do this until he sat up and glared at Virgil.

"What did I do?" Virgil asked when Dakota sat up and whacked him on the head. "Don't lie sword-boy!" Dakota asked angrily. Virgil stood up and leaned over him, "I didn't do anything." he ground out. "I was trying to sleep until you hit me in the head."

Dakota stood up and poked him in the chest. "Well I would be sleeping too, had you not been annoying me!"

Megan and Riley watched as the two argued. "I think they're best friends." Megan told Riley dryly. Riley laughed and said, "Wow, I have the power to make people fight over completely nothing!"

She leaned back onto the ground and folded up her wings. "But seriously, this place is really pretty. You have a great view of the ocean and the sky!" she told her. Megan snorted again. "What is the matter with you? Are you a pig or something?"

She laughed at this and punched her in the arm. "No, it's just that it gets boring here. Real easily too." she said and sat up and looked at the ocean with Riley. "So do you want to come?" Riley asked. "Dakota won't go unless you go."

Megan snickered. "Yeah I didn't figure he would. And you know how much I would want to go with you."

"Would want?"

"You think we're ever going to get my dad to agree?"

Riley nodded her head eagerly. "He was a pirate when he was younger, so why wouldn't he want you and Dakota to be pirates?" Megan played with the ends of her hair and thought.

"Well, because he was older than us when he became a pirate."

"He would have become one younger if he'd had the chance to, I bet." Riley said.

Dakota rolled over and even further away from Virgil. "I don't think it matters when he became and or would have become a pirate. I think what matters most is if we want to be pirates." He said.

"So are you coming or not?" Virgil asked.

"That depends, are you going Megan?" he asked.

Megan flopped back down on the ground. "Why is everyone asking me? Why am I the main chooser here?" she asked irritably. Riley sat up and smiled. "Fine then. You won't be the main chooser. I will." Riley said.

Virgil looked over at her. She wasn't going to give them a choice? Surely she wouldn't just chose for them, and expect them to go along, did she? _She must be… no _is _insane! _

She stood up and shoved her hair out of her eyes, before looking over her shoulder at the ocean. "Do you like adventure?" Riley asked. "Do you love the thrill it gives you? Do you love the ocean? The life out at sea?" Riley questioned, but there was something in the way she asked it that she already knew the answers.

"Yes. To all of them." Dakota said while Megan nodded in agreement.

"Then I see no reason why _not _to go out to sea. I mean you seem like you love the sea enough, and if you're half of what you were when we were younger, than you still adore adventure." Riley said. "So you're coming."

Dakota sat up looking at Riley like it was the first time he had ever seen her. "You really want us to come with you?" he asked owlishly. His hair stuck up in odd angles from where he had lain on the ground and his already larger green eyes looked three times as big as usual.

"Duh, would I have decided that if I wouldn't have wanted you to come?" Riley asked as she spun on her heels to look down over the cliff. There were rocks at the bottom of it, sharp rocks. If someone fell down there they'd never survive it. The tide washed up against and over the rocks, slowly weathering them.

Dakota smirked, although he knew that Riley couldn't see him. "Yes, captain." He said mockingly. Megan laughed when Riley turned around and gave him a weird look that just screamed, 'what the heck?'

"So you guys are coming with us," Riley said, "but that only solves one problem. We need a ship, too."

Megan nodded and her blonde hair fell all over her face. "We could of course give you our ship, seeing as how we're going to be traveling with you. But only on one condition," she added when Riley's face had brightened, causing it to fall again, "you have the tell our dad."

She nodded her head. "Fine then what are we waiting for?" Riley barely even waited for then to stand up before she was running full speed, and taking off back towards the mansion. "Wait up for us you idiot!" Megan called after her. She knew that she probably couldn't hear her; the wind was most likely too strong up there.

"Idiot?" Virgil murmured under his breath. "I think that nickname fits her very well."

* * *

Riley landed perfectly on the front porch of the mansion. She was glad that the feeling of being watched was finally gone. While it was true that she only felt at home on the sea or in the sky, today it just felt like a bad day to fly.

_They better back up off me, _Riley thought. Not only was she tired of carrying Virgil, she was tired of being chased. Hopefully they would leave her alone now. They knew how strong she could be when she had eaten.

Riley didn't even knock at the door before she opened it. Instead she just walked right in and down the hall. While they had been breaking in she had seen a library there, and if she remembered right, Kaya liked to read.

If Usopp himself wasn't there, maybe she knew where he was.

Riley pushed the door to the library open. It was heavy and felt like it hadn't been used in forever. Faintly she wondered if the door next to it was any better.

There were books lined all over the walls. So many that in some places they doubled, one in front of the other. The room smelt of leather and dust, making Riley sneeze. She sneezed so hard that it knocked her down.

"Hello, Riley." Kaya said from the other side of the room, sitting on a window sill. "Is there something you need?"

Riley had been so confident before, but now looking at Kaya she almost said nothing. "I need to find Usopp. Is he around?" She asked, shifting from side to side.

Kaya nodded and smiled. "He's out down by the water. Said something about ships and you guys." Kaya told her before giving her some directions.

* * *

Twenty minutes later (she had to walk instead of fly) she was down by the water looking at a ship. It was beautiful. It was what Riley would call 'fancy shmancy.' The wood was a golden brown and the figure head was a elephant head. It wasn't anything like Thousand Sunny. Instead it was small like the Going Merry and didn't have the red ring type thing around where the figure head attached.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Riley shouted and swooped down towards Usopp. He jumped back slightly, in surprise. "Would you not do that?" He asked with a hint of irritation. "You're just like your dad." he mumbled.

"No I'm not. I'm like me, Riley." she said pointing to herself. Before Usopp had a chance to argue she was back on the topic of the ship. "It's beautiful." she breathed.

"Yeah, she is." he said a tied a rope around the dock. Slowly he stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "What's its name?" Riley asked.

He leaned back on his heels and looked up at the ship. "It doesn't have one. Yet."

"So what are you going to name it?" she asked, jumping up in the air and flying over to it and running her hand over it. "I'm not naming it. You guys are." he said.

Her wings faltered and she had to grab onto the railing of the ship to stop herself from falling. "What?! What do you mean?" she asked trying to look at him over her shoulder without letting go.

"What I mean is that I know what they have chosen. I knew that they would want to go out to sea someday, so I made sure that we would have a ship, just for you guys' crew." Usopp said. He didn't seem angry or anything so Riley was confused.

"But aren't you mad that they are leaving? Sad even?" She questioned and flapped her wings several times, with no use. "Ugh! My wings are so tired!" she sighed before pulling herself over the railing and landing very ungracefully on the other side.

Usopp stifled a laugh as she tried to stand up but just ended up falling over.

"No, I'm not mad at them. I am sad though. I really wished that they could have waited a few years before going out to sea. But," he said seeing Riley glaring, or _trying _to glare at him. "I'm happy that if they're going now, that they're going with you. You probably have your father's good luck."

Riley nodded her head. She dropped it down onto the deck and stared up at the sky. "So then. I guess that we'll be going soon. And we need to name it too."

"You don't stay on one subject for too long, do you?" He asked her.

When she didn't reply, he realized she had fallen asleep. The wind blew her hair around and her feathers ruffled.

"Just like your father." Usopp said before turning around to go and find the others to tell them that they could go.

* * *

Hi this is Kaley, one of the inspirations for Megan!

Hi, I'm Misty! Another inspiration for Megan.

Kaley: Now are you wondering why we are bringing you this chapter this week?

Misty: Well you see, there's been an accident.

Kaley: Sam's (the author of this story) brother has been in an accident.

Misty: Yeah, after the football game Friday she rode home with us.

Kaley: Now anyone who knows Sam or her brother knows that they love football!!!

Misty: Yeah and apparently so do drunks……

Kaley: Sam's brother was driving home from the ball game, and a drunk driver swerved into his lane and had a head on collision.

Misty: Me, Sam, and Kaley had been at my house watching One Piece and FullMetal Alchemist DVDs that Sam got for her b-day (it's next month but her aunt never remembers that)

Kaley: When we got a call from the emergency room.

Misty: Her parents are out of town so she's either staying with me or Kaley.

Kaley: Her brother broke his neck and is in a coma and Sam wouldn't stop crying.

Misty: All she could think about was her brother, Alex.

Kaley: This chapter was mostly written in the intensive care unit or the waiting room.

Misty: She had promised one of her fans to try to update every Friday, but since her brother plays football and we play in the band at football games that probably won't happen.

Kaley: We are here to ask you if you will be so kind as to excuse late updates, and pray for Al (alex).

Misty: Kaley, remember Sam told us not to put the word 'pray' because it could offend some people.

Kaley: My bad…. Anyways Sam told us to type this chapter up (she had it wrote down on paper in the ICU) and post it on here for her.

Misty: She also has a shout out for her brother, hoping he'll wake up.

Go on youtube and type

"Again" - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood OP 1 (FULL English Fandub)

and it's the first one!


End file.
